Over the years, a multitude of shoe designs have been advanced with varying ragard to style, comfort and utility. In some instances, utilitarian, functional and/or performance considerations have been almost totally disregarded in favor of style. As a related aspect, the structural features of a shoe are not always compatible in providing comfort while supporting the foot for rigorous movement or for permitting certain activities to be carried out effectively, and for extended periods. That is, a comfortable shoe may well impede the wearer in moving effectively, particularly when used in precise, rapid activity such as marching or its use may be physically detrimental to the foot, leg or back.
In recent years, considerable emphasis has been placed on the development of improved shoes for athletic activities. In this regard, a number of specialized shoes have been developed and a variety of structures have been proposed for incorporation in such shoes. These suggestions have addressed the problems of footwear construction primarily from the point of view of the configuration of the surface in contact with the footwear and/or the wearer's foot and its ability to meet the demands of normal or running gait; other suggestions have addressed the problem of footwear construction mainly from the viewpoint of the materials of construction. However, while these prior art approaches represent significant contributions and are directed to a wide range of activities such as running, walking, bowling, aerobics, wrestling, golf, driving, dancing and the like, casual appearance is generally desirable because of the environment of such activities.
Conventional shoes, where formal appearance is important have received only limited attention and, typically, have regular flat-bottomed and elevated heels and separate soles. Moreover, a conventional or formal shoe is not disclosed which addresses both shoe construction and configuration that may be employed by marching groups, particularly band marching organizations.
Footwear used by marching groups must meet many specific demands, including comfort and support to avoid fatigue, foot control to match the marching style and environment and yet permit a high degree of maneuverability in forward and rearward movements, and appearance to meet a generally formal rather than informal enviroment. Particularly, in light of the wide use of more demanding marching styles; including what is termed "corps style" in which the "glide-step" is the basic movement, the footwear used is of increasing importance. Such marching style involves extremely complex accelaration/decelerations, turns and slides being performed which require high velocity foot placements and extremely smooth gliding-like (rolling) foot movements together with graceful body movements.
Recently, attempts have been made by bands and other marching groups to use footwear designed to meet various athletic requirements, or that are generally light in weight and considered more comfortable, or that are useful in a variety of outdoor environments. In general such footwear have achieved only limited functional success and, further do not provide the formal appearance most often desired with "dress uniforms" and the variety of marching styles and enviroments in which marching bands or the like are performing. Such footwear are either too heavy and uncomfortable, generally inhibit maneuverability, and/or are incompatible with "corps style" marching and promote fatigue.
More recently, a novel midi-boot construction having strap-fastening means, a flat sole and rounded heel and toe configurations has been promoted for use by marching bands and found to exhibit a number of surprising advantages compared to other footwear styles and construction, including permitting marching groups to improve performance during certain maneuvers and to generally reduce fatigue. However, such midi-boot construction generally does not meet the desired appearance for use with the "dress unform" of many groups or as a conventional shoe. In addition, the high uppers (midi-boot construction) interfere with the trouser legs of "dress uniforms," the strap fastening means did not provide the positive foot location within the footwear generally desired for complex maneuvers, both forward and rearward, and the particular rounded heel and toe construction and configuration resulted in damage to the uppers of the footwear.